The Wonderful World of Draco
by imagabbygal
Summary: What is Draco going to do about Hogwarts now that he knows he's not a Pureblood? fake it of course. maybe slash in the future. mild language. and many mild cases of narcissism. No Draco, you can't have another cookie.


**I don't think this will have too much to do with the half blood prince maybe it will be loosely connected.**

**And thanks so far to the people who have reviewed to this! I will do my best at correctness! Yeah…**

**I don't own Harry Potter (although that's a tantalizing thought…)**

**This is the revised **_**revised**_** prologue, so it's two times revised! Hopefully I'll get another chapter done soon! And I hope it's better than it was!**

Chapter 1- but what am I Going to do With a Cheetah??

The Wonderful World of Draco.

The game has seven players on each team. Two beaters, one keeper, three chasers, and one seeker. That's me. I'm the Slytherin seeker in my school. Everybody despises our team because we play dirty. So? I don't care, it's all fine as long as we win. Oh, by the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. I won't bother with my middle name because it sucks. And it's too long.

I am—of course—the most incredibly gorgeous boy in the whole of Hogwarts, my school. I've got platinum or silver blond hair—depending on the lighting—and I'm tall and slender, with a flawless face, nice legs, and perfect hands. Everyone thinks that I wear makeup. Who ever heard of that! An outrage against my beauty!

I'm in my sixth year, and after my dad got thrown in Azkaban last year, I have something against lord-he-who-must-not-be-named. Well this story's about Quiddich so that's what I'm going to talk about. More or less. Mostly. Stupid Quiddich. Stupid Gryffindor. Stupid seeker. Stupid Harry Potter!!

Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Won-Every-Friggin-Game-Against-Slytherin. I loathe every smug look he gets on his face when he catches the golden snitch beneath my nose. That stupid Firebolt! That stupid scar! That gorgeous head of hair! Those emerald eyes that you could just drown in! Wait. What am I thinking? I did not just say that!

Well… this year I'm definitely going to win against Pot Head and those Weasels. Know why? I have gotten my inheritance because I turned sixteen. Most magical folk get their inheritance when they're seventeen, but the oldest families get their inheritance early. Lucky really. I thought that my family was pure blood wizards, but it turns out that we aren't. actually when I found out, it was kind of a shock. I don't think that those owls ever recovered. I'm a complete Elvin elemental Veela, or something. The ancestors in our line never really did come up with a shorter name than that. And not Elvish like the house elves, but the ones from myth and legend where they were more powerful than many other creatures that walked the earth.

There's a decree from the ministry of magic saying that magical creatures aren't allowed to have wands. Well too bad for them, 'cause I'm keeping my wand. No one even knows that I am not fully human. . . A pureblood wizard has to marry another pureblood, and there are less and less choices out there. Also a pureblood wizard has to be the top of his class especially if your family is feared and respected. So, being what I am, I don't need to worry about arranged marriages.

You're probably thinking how will this help win against those Gryffindorks? Well I'll tell you. 1. _Obviously_ I'm drop dead gorgeous, 2. I can smell everything, and anything (actually, that one is a bit annoying, there are definitely smells that I don't ever want to smell again.) and 3. I can sense where everything is. If I had my eyes closed I feel as if the world is rushing through my very being and everything is slowed down to a slow waltz or dance, and my eyes are incredibly sharp, to the point of being able to see great distances.

I hate to admit it, so don't tell anyone that I said this! I love not being a pureblood wizard. You are one with the Earth as what I am. The Elvin part of this is that I can commune with the plants and trees, and I can talk to animals. Being a wizard leaves no room for anything like this. My elemental part of me means I can control the elements. I also have found that I can change myself into any animal of my choosing, and at any time too. Well, with a bit of practice, and a lot of energy I can. I also have to see the type of animal I'm transforming into.

Oh! There's another reason why I'm going to win this year at Quiddich. I accidentally broke my broom, er, Goyle and Crabbe did actually, but because I'm a Malfoy I must take the blame. So as a celebration for my inheritance my mother, Narcissa, got a new one for me. I wanted the same kind, a nimbus 2001, but my mother got me a brand new model. A Firebolt 2055. In 3 seconds, it can accelerate to about 200 mph. In ten it could reach top speed at 300 mph.

They used a very light type of wood, white and silver. The twigs are completely straight, and it came with an anti-theft charm, an unbreakable breaking charm, and an automatic repairing charm if something breaks. I never did understand why there would be need for an automatic repairing charm if there is an unbreakable breaking charm in it… Wait till Scarhead sees this! I can almost smell his anger. Muahaha! I practiced on my broom a lot until I got quite used to its style. Brooms have their own type of style, and they kind of have a personality too. My broom likes to go fast, and so that's what I did a lot. I got in tune and was able to fly pretty darn well if I do say so myself.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

I went to Diagon Alley on the 28th of August. I was scraping it a little, yes, but who cares? New clothes, new books, new things I love new things. There's nothing better than shopping. Unless of course, it was bugging Potter. I also went to Knockturn Alley with my mother to get a special amulet for my Veela side which I realized I haven't mentioned much. The Veela has a kind of lure, an extraordinary one which is highly affective. They make people crazy about them, and do incredibly crazy and idiotic things. The one I had seemed to be cheap because the spells were wearing off, so I got the new amulet from Borgin and Burks.

After that, I went to the pet shop because I had the urge to buy a cat. (If anyone finds out that I like cuddly kittens your head will be separated from your body. Completely. Not like nearly-Headless Nick, who doesn't have his head completely chopped off. But I didn't get a kitten; I got an exotic big cat. A cheetah, actually. Why they had one is beyond me. Cheetahs aren't even native to Europe. Wizards and their mental hobbies I suppose.

The sales witch was looking at me strangely from behind the tank of the neon blue turtle as I was looking at all of the multi colored birds. She followed me past the reptiles that were sending out little bursts of light in different colors. She creeped up behind me as I was looking at the exotic animals from Africa. She was practically breathing down my neck when I finally snapped.

"what is it with you!? Do you need to follow so bloody close behind me!? I see no reason, so do explain!"

the witch didn't look a bit fazed. She probably did this to most of her customers so they would be forced into buying a pet.

"I just wanted to know if you need help with anything? Or can I show you a few animal's that I know you would like?" at this point we were

nearing my destination of the baby corner. Kittens and puppies and other small baby animals were romping around and having a grand old time.

"No, I do not need any help woman. Go bother someone else". I was getting really excited and wanted to play with the babies right away. Of course, being a Malfoy, I didn't show any sort of visual expression on my face.

"Well, how about I take you around a bit? I'll show you some amazing creatures we have here! Come this way!"

At this point all I wanted to do was cuddle with the little fluorescent beagles, and play with the tortoiseshell kitten who's fur was sending off little sparks. But the sales witch had the gall to drag me off to the exotic animals from Africa.

"Woman, maybe you don't know—"

"Look at this one! This is a cheetah from central Africa. Cheetahs are really endangered, and are really hard to breed! We were successful with breeding her, which was also a kind of experiment to see if we could breed two different types of big cats. And we hope that it will be successful! But sadly, If no one buys this cheetah, then she'll turn into a fur coat or rug," the saleslady said to me. "I'd like to see the results of the experiment, but in two days the cat's pretty much good as dragon meat."

"Well, I'll take her, I guess" I said warily. The sales lady was by this point giving me this crazy half mental look that told me that if I didn't buy that cat, there would be drastic consequences…

"Great!" exclaimed the ecstatic woman. (I could practically hear her cackle, a thing that most salespeople knew how to do was hook, line, and sinker. She was really quite creepy too.)

"I'll get her stuff ready, which pretty much consists of her favorite toy, her bed, and The List."

"The list?" I asked. What was that?

"Yes! The List! It has every single minute detail on how to care for her and on how to care for a cheetah in general."

"Oh" I said. Well this 'list' I guess with a capital "L" consisted of ten pages written on both sides.

"Read all of it, or your cheetah won't be cared for right and we don't take returns on half dead animals."

"Okay then…ah, I'll make sure that she is cared for." I replied. After the sales witch had put a leash on the black spotted cheetah and got her things together, I went to take the floo home. Luckily my mother had left earlier after we got the amulet. This will be interesting.

I still can't believe I did that! I could have just found out easily if that store witch was lying about the cheetah dying, (hey it rhymes!) and that she just wanted the money. But I had put the amulet on, and my abilities become weakened to the point of not being able to use them at all. And I liked the Cheetah. The eyes she was giving me at the time when that sales lady was talking to me was enough to sway me to her side. And when I see something I like, then I just can't help buying it. What am I going to do? My mother will surely not like this.

But… she's a cheetah, and maybe I can be a cheetah too. I have tried only a few small animals… a cat, snake, owl, and mouse. I never tried any other animals, because we had very few at home. Oh joy.

I don't know if I'll be able to have time to practice Quiddich now, because of this cat, but I guess I can always practice at night.

**Crappy? Good? You be the judge… and plz review! I need the confidence to continue! Also, I was wondering if I should make this a crossover with lord of the rings or not. Haha maybe?! Maybe I can somehow change that. I'm running out of ideas. The next chapter will not be in Draco's POV, so we will see how that goes. I've just started living on campus and need to deal with a few minor injuries from falling down hills and hitting my head multiple times on my desk area. It's underneath one of my roommates' bed, and it has a really frustrating ledge. I really think I hit that ledge more than four times a day… hopefully I can actually write more chapters of this story. If you catch grammatical errors or spelling errors, you can review to tell me! Flames will be laughed at. _ **


End file.
